


baby blue silk

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [83]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, v v soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale lets a certain word slip during sex (aka, the cursed daddy kink a/g fic someone had to write eventually)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	baby blue silk

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but like im not

aziraphale's thighs are trembling. he's bent over the arm of a sofa, cushioning his shame through hiding his flushed, ruddy face, and hopelessly embarrassed. gabriel's hands are still lingering at his hips, thumbs pressing into the gaps between flesh and pelvic bone. he pauses, the head of his cock bobbing where it rests against aziraphale's twitching, needy cunt. 

"what did you just say, sunshine?" he asks, leaning in closer, and rubbing to the edge of what aziraphale's entrance can take without opening up for him. it's a cruel, pointless ploy of teasing, and aziraphale loves him all the more for it. though he rather wishes he didn't have to pick on aziraphale's bashful tendencies quite so often.

"nothing," aziraphale mumbles, speaking into muffled fabric. 

"nothing?" gabriel says, his fingers digging root in aziraphale's curls, tugging his head back. aziraphale gasps from it, whimpering softly. it _hurts._

"didn't - " he starts panting, seeking out air his lungs refuse to indulge. "didn't mean to, i'm sorry."

"didn't mean to say _what,_ aziraphale?" gabriel quips, his voice snapping on a hot tongue and sharp teeth. 

aziraphale shuffles back, rutting against him as he gathers his senses carefully. "daddy," he whispers, faint and ashamed. 

gabriel plunges inside him, stretching open the wet, pulsing cunt that's been oh so earnestly patient for him. "good boy," he says, hips smacking a pink flush into aziraphale's soft cheeks. "my sunshine, so good for me."

"please," aziraphale's eyes squeeze shut, pinched tightly in exhaustible pleasure. "inside me, want you to cum inside me."

gabriel picks up his the pace, fucking aziraphale into the shaky sofa cushions. there's all sorts of unpleasant sounds squeaking and cracking from the metal, wiry frame, and gabriel has to mourn them for all their efforts. after all, the average couch isn't designed for two horny, celestial beings going at each other like this.

"daddy," aziraphale sobs, digging nails like hooks into the skin of his own palms. "cum for me, i'll take it all for you, let you fill me up, _please_ \- "  
he holds true to his promise, clenching fiercely around gabriel's cock when their orgasms fall in sync. the only cum that dares to leak drips down his legs is in such a delightful, filthily coy fashion, that gabriel can't be pressed to do anything but stare.

shuddering gently, aziraphale peeks back over his shoulder, and smiles. "thank you, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @enricks


End file.
